


Wildly different strokes

by Jinglies



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Dry Humping, In Media Res, Lewd use of alien powers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Shapeshifting, Unsafe Sex, Use of the C Word, Vaginal Sex, if marvel didn't want me to be weird they shouldn't have given me a shapeshifter, lovingly but filthily described functions of the clitoris, pee related curiosity but no watersports, use of the p word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglies/pseuds/Jinglies
Summary: Teddy answers a question Billy's been holding in for almost a decade.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Wildly different strokes

"Oh wow - wow wow wow" Teddy huffed, moving his hips up and down.

"Is that good or bad?" Billy asked, hunching over Ted to see his face. "How does it feel?"

Billy brought his hands up to Teddy's face, stroking his red cheeks.

"Way different - good -” Teddy's hips rocked up and down again. His stomach sucked in hard and his thighs clapped hard on Billy's sides. "Keep going - just a bit slower-"

"I mean I wasn't moving" Billy said flatly. "I think you were squeezing."

"I've had this thing for like 20 minutes, I'm not good at it yet." Teddy whined, throwing his hands over his head; covering his eyes with his forearms. "I can't control it!"

"You never like, got curious as a teenager and did it?" Billy laughed, tugging at Ted's arms. "If I had that power during the _working it out_ phase I wouldn't keep my hands off myself."

Teddy shrugged.

"Yeah but like, I didn't put anything _inside_ it." He said, his breath hitching at the end as Billy's short nails scratched against the blond hairs covering his new set up. "I was really scared of getting like a UTI or something and then having to explain that to a doctor."

Billy hummed and nodded a little, thumb now testing the _squish_ of Teddy's fuzzy vulva.

"This is really _soft_."

He used his two thumbs to pull the lips apart, the pink-pink insides clenching as they met the cool of the room.

"Fuck that's cute..." Billy whispered, he could feel his ears burning hot now. "Really, really cute."

Teddy's hands tensed uselessly on his stomach.

"Don't just stare at it." He said, thighs attempting to come together but stopped by Billy's elbows.

"Man, this is gorgeous."

Teddy whined and his thigh tensed.

Billy moved in closer, still in his boxers he rubbed up against Teddy's cunt.

" _Fuck, dude._ " He groaned, grinding in again. "It's like, soft and hot."

Teddy whined in the back of his throat, letting his legs fall open for Billy.

"I mean I know -” Billy wheezed. "Fuck - this is so good, Ted, holy _shit."_

Teddy whined _again_ , his thighs twitched.

Billy locked eyes with Teddy and grinned.

"What're you do-" Teddy started but was stopped as his fiancé surged forward, their hips meeting - making him squawk. "Dude -" He started but stopped as he felt the hard press and maddening friction of Billy's cock in his ugly cotton underpants against his brand new clit. "Oh man."

"This is fun," Billy said, hands scooping under Teddy's broad chest to make it meet his cheek "You?"

Teddy hummed and squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his hips up to meet Billy's - his mouth fell open.

"It's so nice, dude." Billy said before he changed his angle, new slippery sensation from Teddy's pussy making it easy for him to slip between clit and fat outer lips.

Teddy's thighs were shaking now, tense with the power it took to not _crush_ Billy close to Stop? Slow? The friction or maybe make it harder? He didn't know, but his thighs were starting to ache.

Billy groaned. "Dude I'm gonna cum are we gonna like, go for it?"

Teddy nodded, allowing his thighs to relax as his fiancé slowed down to an occasional rut.

"Yeah, just, go for it, man." Teddy said, hands gripping his own forearms tight.

Billy hauled Ted's big legs back a bit, dragging him down the bed. "Just, like right inside?"

"Yeah man, please."

"Like without anything?" He asked, fingers now spreading the sopping wet pussy in front of him. "I mean it's _very_ wetbut like, a condom?"

Teddy shook his head.

Billy gulped, and Teddy smiled seeing the adam's apple bob.

He was red from his dark hair line down to where the hoodie hid his collarbones.

Billy managed to get himself out of his sticky underwear and press the wet head of his cock against the slippery hair on top of Ted's pussy - he slid it slowly until it pressed against the hood of his hard clit - he felt it twitch against his head and he smiled.

"Feel good, dude?"

Teddy nodded. "Can you find the _right_ place to put it in though?"

"Probably, the other ones aren't really made for it, right?"

"You say that like you've never accidently shoved yourself into my taint before." Teddy said with a laugh.

Billy was even redder across his cheeks now.

He managed to avoid trying under Ted's clit _and_ what was clearly his urethra but now it was just _soft_ and _warm_ stuff in a very very _very_ slick situation - hardly the worst kind of place to have his dick but still a bit foreign.

"Ok, I think I'm getting warmer." Billy said, pushing down further. "Man it's soft in here."

He pressed a little harder, suddenly, feeling hotter than before, slicker than he thought possible and intense feeling of being _inside_ he was seeking.

"Oh fuck there we go." Teddy said, clenching his hole to see Billy squirm. "You got it."

"Holy shit, it's like, way different to your ass." He said, trying a shallow thrust. "You?"

Teddy nodded. "It's like, right in here" He pressed his lower tummy. "Go in a bit deeper."

Billy did so, shaking his head as he pushed through the new sensations.

"I can feel it inside from the outside"

"Dude, wild."

"Keep it up, I wanna come so fucking bad."

Billy kept it up, thrusting inside and outside and ever the gentleman - ignored the sound Teddy made when he started touching his own clit.

"How do people not just never stop touching these thing - they're incredible." Teddy whispered, thick forefinger flicking his hard clit side to side.

Billy grabbed one of Teddy's thighs, hiking the calf over his shoulder.

"Ah! Deep!" Teddy said with a yelp. "Go a bit faster."

Teddy's hand didn't stop moving and Billy could feel his hole spasm and let up over and over again.

"Dude just come."

Teddy, red faced and sweaty, nodded. He sped his finger up, feeling the start of cramps in his forearm and didn't stop until he was clamping down hard on Billy's cock.

"God! It feels like my stomach fell out of my ass what the fuck!" He said, finger slowing - but not stopping. "Oh my god I can just keep going - don't stop dude."

Billy tried to agree but he just swallowed more spit as he felt Teddy's pussy produce more lube around his cock.

His teeth clenched and Teddy enjoyed the sight of the vein in his neck as he tried to keep his own orgasm at bay.

"Next time I'm having the pussy and a million orgasms." He said through his teeth. "And you're going to have to use every ounce of superhuman strength to not just unload in me because Holy Shit."

Teddy let his free leg flop to the side, pushing his hips up lazily to meet Billy's strained thrusts. "This thing is fun - I can just tense a muscle and the clit jerks itself off."

He did it, tummy flexing a little and his red hot clit poking out of his blonde hairs and puffy pussy lips jerked itself against its own hood.

Teddy smiled contentedly and let his head roll back onto the pillow.

"So good..."

"Dude I need to come, please." Billy said with a laboured breath. "I'll eat you out I'll magic up anything you need I just gotta, dude"

Teddy slid his fingers down to his clit again.

"Alright, one sec."

Billy's head lolled forward, thrusts picking back up, sweat from his brow dripping onto Ted's stomach.

Teddy curled his finger experimentally and took a sharp breath in, the sensitivity taking him by surprise.

"Oh my god I'm like already 88% of the way there." He said, a little bit of panic in his voice, "Let’s go, please -"

"Already doing it." Billy said - he pulled on Teddy's leg - the heavy calf now flexing against his neck - and picked up his pace. "I'm 3 steps ahead of you, dude."

Teddy nodded, eyes swapping between being open in awe at the sensations and wringing shut from over stimulation.

"You're all fluttery again-" Billy said with a huff, "Just come I'm - about to - oh man -"

Billy's hips surged forward - deep as he could once - then pulled half way out - forward again and then he felt it.

"Oh shit, dude, ok I'm - yeah" He managed to get out before he lost control and came inside his fiancé's pussy. "Oh _man_ , holy shit dude."

Teddy's mouth opened - he was panting now, feeling Billy rut a few more times.

His finger sped up and without much warning he came around the softening cock inside him.

"Shit - dude!" Billy yelped, overstimulated dick almost _stinging_ with the pressure of Teddy's pussy clenching around him.

"Sorry!" Teddy called, finger slowly to a stop, coming down from coming. "I can't help it..."

Billy pulled back, letting Teddy's leg down slowly onto the bed and watching it flop open.

"Oh dude." He said softly. "Amazing."

"What is?" Teddy asked, breathing in deep and slow.

"This mess we made, dude, it's all slippery and coming out." Billy said, gesturing to Teddy's pussy. "You're all red and shiny too."

"Show me." He said, managing to sit up on his elbows. He looked down and gasped. "Oh it's all coming out?"

"I mean it doesn't have the entry and exit requirements of an ass, we should've assumed this would happen." Billy said, fingers pushing the mixture of slick and spend back into Teddy.

"Dude!" He said with a laugh, swatting at the hands on his over sensitive flesh "Let me up I have to go pee."

Billy moved back a little, withdrawing his hands finally. "Can I watch?"

"Dude." Teddy said flatly.

"Come on, I've never seen a vagina person pee before." He said, grabbing at Teddy's wrist. "I just wanna see it."

Teddy nodded. "Alright but I'm changing back afterwards."

"Aw I wanted to do a stand up shower thing." Billy said with a slight whine "It'd be way easier without having to worry about slipping on the lube."

"Mmmmmaybe." Teddy hummed. "Pee first though."

Billy stood up and helped Teddy stand on his shaky legs and grabbed the bed-towel.

"So we don't have to get _stuff_ off the floor again."

Billy couldn't help but laugh - _yes_ he got frowned at but he did watch a 6ft tall man _waddle_ to avoid getting jizz on the floor.

"Stupid gravity." Teddy hissed, letting Billy stuff the damp towel between his thighs. "Yuck."

**Author's Note:**

> You ever get an idea and just think "yeah, why not?", because that's where I'm at.


End file.
